This invention relates generally to the art of packaging and more particularly to a process and apparatus for partially covering an article with polymeric film material.
Various apparatus and processes have been developed in the packaging art for the purpose of covering an article of manufacture with film material. A highly successful type of packaging process has utilized a heat shrinkable film material for covering articles such that the shrinking of the material causes tight conformance with the contours of the article about which the film has been placed. An example of this is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,387 to J. W. Harrison.
Another type of heat shrink operation is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,352,086 and 2,036,105.
Various other processes have utilized the heat sealing characteristics of various thermoplastic materials for utilization in packaging. Such processes can be combined with heat shrinkability in order to form a tight fitting package.
Various disadvantages, however, exist when processes must incorporate the application of heat to achieve a desired package.